


Protective fathers

by weepingelm



Series: Emrys versus Emrys [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, M/M, M/M ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya been proposed to and accepted, now all they needed to do was tell her fathers. Part of the Emrys versus Emrys series but can be read alone. Established M/M relationship. Complete work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective fathers

Freya was nervous, as was her boyfriend, that afternoon he had asked her to marry him, they had been going out for six months. It wasn’t long she knew, but they had known each other for nearly two years, had just taken them a time to realise that they wanted to be more than just good friends. Freya had been overjoyed when Colin had proposed to her and immediately said yes. Now they were headed to see her parents to tell them. At eighteen she knew she didn’t need their permission but at the same time she would never want to upset them. 

Freya was adopted, her parents had died when she was four and one of her Uncles had took her in and looked after her. When she was nine her Papa had married her Uncle Arthur, who she now called Pops. It all happened around the same time as her other Uncle and his wife had wanted her to go and live with them, and it wasn’t until much later that she wondered whether they had married so she could stay with her Papa. It was something Freya would never ask them, it had been a traumatic time for them all, as her Papa had been assaulted and had been in hospital for a long time. A time that Freya hated thinking about even now. For several months she had lived with her Uncle Mordred and his wife Kara. She has eventually returned to live with her beloved Papa, but then it came to light that Kara’s father had paid to have her Papa beaten up. Even now he had to use sticks to walk and suffered times when he had lots of pain. Although her Papa still saw his brother Freya had never forgiven her uncle or his wife and never would. She still clearly remembered Kara saying that her father should have had her Papa killed. The fact that the woman suffered from mental health issues was no excuse as far as Freya was concerned. She felt her Papa was far to forgiving and kind.

At the same time she knew her Pops felt the same way, even if he did take Papa to see his brother once a month. Pops Arthur wouldn’t let him visit their house as he knew how just the sight of him upset her. Papa told her she took after her biological dad, William, who evidently had held onto grudges forever. Papa even spoke to Kara if she was home when he visited. Although Freya wished he wouldn’t as he still had the occasional nightmare and low mood when the memories came back to haunt him. 

Colin had met both of Freya’s parents on several occasions, and although he found Merlin to be a gentle and sweet man, Arthur, Freya’s Pops, scared him. He was a top business man and although he would do anything for his family Colin couldn’t help but think he would be a bad person to cross. He was extremely protective of both his husband and daughter. To the point that when he had started dating Freya Mr Pendragon had had him investigated. Freya had been so cross with her Pops, but he had told her and him that he wasn’t going to have anyone hurt his daughter. And now he was going to ask permission to marry that same daughter.

Earlier in the day Arthur had received a phone call in the office from his husband. That in itself and almost sent him into a panic. Merlin NEVER rang him at work. When he realised it was just to check that he would be home on time Arthur had felt a wave of relief wash over him. Arthur had been married to his husband Merlin for eight and a half years and he was still as in love with the man as he had been on their wedding day. What was even better was that Merlin loved him. Freya was right in her theory the men had married to try to make sure that Merlin kept his beloved Freya. But what she didn’t know was the Arthur had loved his friend even before then. But it had taken Merlin longer to fall in love with Arthur. But he had and now they were very happy. What hadn’t changed was the concern and worry Arthur felt for his husband. He knew the man suffered far more than he ever let on, not just physically but also emotionally. Merlin had suffered a back injury in the assault on him that left him unable to walk without sticks and suffering pain, often bad enough to put him into his wheelchair. Merlin’s mental health had also suffered from the attack on him and the subsequent revelations. He had periods when he became down and although he had stopped taking the antidepressants several years before, Merlin still had periods when nightmares would interrupt his sleep and fears for Freya made him suffer from anxiety. It was clear to Arthur and the doctors that these periods often coincided with times when he was suffering from greater pain levels. But overall Merlin’s self-esteem had improved dramatically, especially when he started a support group for other carers going through custody cases. It had allowed Merlin to feel useful and productive without forcing him into situations he hated. Merlin was happy to go out with Arthur but became anxious if he had to leave the house alone.

As soon as Arthur put the phone down he spoke to his PA “George no calls after four thirty and I have to be out of the office by five” Arthur knew his efficient, if boring PA, would make sure it happened and stop anyone from bothering him. The man was as proficient as he was loyal. George also knew that his boss’s family came first and the business second. George himself found that strangely satisfying and would do anything to assist his boss. Arthur had a very good senior management and he knew that if he rang in and said he wouldn’t be at work because his family needed him, everything would be covered and he wouldn’t be bothered. 

It wasn’t until after Arthur had spoken to George that Arthur began to wonder why Merlin had phoned. He checked his diary for significant dates and then phoned his sister to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. Morgana laughed at him “No Arthur you haven’t forgotten anything, perhaps Merlin is cooking something special for you” She knew the reason as Freya had rang her in a panic earlier but kept her promise to say nothing.

Arthur could hear his sister’s two children in the background. He couldn’t believe how Morgana had taken to motherhood. She now had an eight year old daughter and a four year old son and loved them dearly, Morgana also had a very close relationship with Freya, acting as a female figure and role model for his daughter. “Just relax, you know how he likes to spoil you, you should be pleased he cares”

Arthur smiled even if his sister couldn’t see it she somehow knew he has relaxed “He does doesn’t’ he, you know I still can’t believe it or how good our marriage is”

“That’s good it means you will never take him for granted” Morgana retorted.

“That I will never do, not after all he has been through. Well I best be going, see you tomorrow” Arthur put the phone down and concentrated on getting his work finished on time. At five thirty Arthur drove into his drive and was soon at the door. Merlin was there to greet him. After a kiss on the cheek Merlin said “Upstairs and change we have company coming, but dress informally”

“Who?” Arthur asked it wasn’t like Merlin to surprise his with guests. 

“Just go and change I’ll have a cup of tea waiting in the kitchen” Merlin grinned at him. 

When Freya rang to say she was coming over with Colin, Merlin had a good idea why, he could hear the excitement in her voice, he was happy for her and was pleased she had found such a nice young man to share her life. Merlin would always feel protective of the girl he called his daughter, but he knew the time was coming to let her fly. But he also knew Arthur would be less enthusiastic, he had always been incredibly defensive of Freya they both where, but somehow Arthur took it to another level. For a child that didn’t have a drop of Pendragon blood Arthur would move heaven and earth to keep her safe. It was that protective streak that had made Arthur offer to marry Merlin years before. If he loved someone it was unconditional and all consuming.

Although Merlin hadn’t loved Arthur when they married when he did finally realised he loved the blonde, Arthur had acted as if all his Christmases had come at once. The passion he had showed had not dimmed over time but got stronger. Leaving Merlin feeling totally loved and adored. It was that total commitment that had finally changed Merlin’s perception of himself after his assault. At first he had considered himself a cripple and a burden, but faced with Arthur’s total devotion and commitment that had slowly changed. Although Merlin still had physical and psychological problems he had improved dramatically. 

As Arthur walked into the kitchen he found Merlin sat at the table and he bent down and kissed his husbands head. “So darling what is the surprise?”

“Freya is coming to eat with us” Merlin looked up and grinned “And she is bringing Colin and I want you to behave, he is a good man and loves her”

“I always behave!” Arthur protested.

“No you don’t, stop making the boy nervous, I swear he’s worried that you will kill him if he as much as breathes wrongly. Can’t you remember what it was like to be young and in love?” 

“Yes I can, but you didn’t even realise! I had to suffer in silence for years!” Arthur looked at Merlin and grinned he could deny Merlin nothing no matter how he tried. “Alright I will behave”

Freya and Colin arrived half an hour later, Freya was holding Colin’s hand as if she was scared he would run away. Colin himself was pale and clearly uncomfortable. But with a small prompt from Freya he spoke “Thank you for inviting me for supper.” Looking at Merlin.

Merlin smiled encouragingly “That’s no problem I was cooking for the others after all. It’s nice to see you both…….isn’t it Arthur” he kicked Arthur under the table. 

“Wonderful” Arthur said not entirely convincingly 

Freya had her left hand covered by her right and when Merlin grinned at her and looked down at her hands she blushed realising that at least her Papa was happy for her.

Looking up at Colin she smiled her encouragement. Colin swallowed and then spoke “I have something to ask you both…… I love your daughter very much and I would like to marry her. Since she is of age I realise we don’t need permission, but we would like your blessing”

Arthur looked dumbstruck, he still felt that Freya was his little girl and didn’t want to think of her as grown up. Merlin beamed “You have mine” he told the relieved pair. “But look after her always and never hurt her or take her for granted.”

Merlin looked up at his husband “Arthur” he prompted.

“She’s too young!”

“We aren’t planning to marry until we have finished our studies, but we also want to marry as soon as we can after that. We both want children and we both feel that is better when you are young. I love her very much Mr Pendragon!” Colin told the thunderous man in front of him. To his credit he didn’t flinch or back down. 

Arthur looked at Freya “You are only eighteen, you could change your mind. You need to wait!”

Freya looked tearful “Pops! You always knew Papa was the one for you, why can’t you understand I feel the same way about Colin. We will marry but I do want your blessing, we both do”

The threat of tears was enough to make Arthur stop and think. Then realising that his daughter was determined he took a few calming breaths. Then looking Colin straight in the eye he asked “You had better look after her, because if you don’t you will have me to answer to!”

Merlin let out the breath he had been holding and at the same time Freya jumped up and hugged Arthur “Oh Pops thank you” she then hugged her Papa who hugged her back.

“Let’s see the ring” Merlin asked his adopted daughter. 

Freya held out her hand and showed her Papa the solitaire diamond on her finger. “We got it this morning!” she said excitedly.

“Before you asked me!” Arthur snarled, glaring at Colin as he did so making the young man cringe.

“Oh Pops don’t be a bear! Why can’t you be happy that I have found someone to love as much as you love Papa” Freya knew just how to get round her Pops. 

Arthur pulled her into a hug “I am pleased poppet but you are so young and I don’t want you hurt” he looked at Colin who was stood back from the rest. “So a couple of years” he said “If in that time you prove to me that you really love my daughter I will proudly walk up the aisle with her, but if you in anyway hurt her god help you”

“Oi! It will be me that walks down the aisle with her!” Merlin said indignantly.

Freya laughed and pulled both the men into a hug “You both can”

Colin looked relieved and Merlin took pity on the young man “Sit down Colin, let’s have something to eat. And tell me are you really ready to become part of the Emrys-Pendragon clan”

“Oh yes Sir I am” Colin said 

“I have told you before call me Merlin, or if you prefer now you are to become family you can call me Papa if you prefer” Merlin smiled “And grumps is either Arthur or Pops”

After they had eaten Freya helped her Papa clear the table as Arthur took Colin into the sitting room. “Your parents would be so proud of you Freya” Merlin told his daughter.

“Thank you Papa, I wish they could have been here, not that I would want to be with anyone but you and Pops. I hardly remember Mum and Dad after all” she paused “Do you think they would have like Colin?”

 

“Yes they would Poppet, they would have wanted you happy. I have kept something for you for when you found your special person and I got it out earlier.” Merlin put his hand in his pocket and handed Freya a small box “It’s your dad’s wedding ring. I thought you might like to give it to Colin. You already have your Mums” 

Merlin had given Freya her mother’s engagement and wedding rings for her eighteen birthday, but had kept back Wills engagement ring. 

Freya’s eyes filled with tears “Thank you Papa, are you sure you don’t want to keep it?”

“No Freya, your parents left me something far more precious, you, and I know your father would have wanted me to do this” he paused “ Do you remember what I told you once……one day you would find someone to love more than your Papa, well I think you have found him”

 

“Oh Papa, I will always love you as much as anyone. I promise there is enough room in my heart for me to love you, Pops and Colin” 

Merlin smiled “I don’t doubt it love. Will you visit the grave and tell them about your Colin?”

“Yes Papa, we will see Colin’s parents tomorrow morning then we are going to the grave, I wanted to tell them and Granny” Over the years Freya had always visited the graves with Merlin for any special occasion. Merlin had always wanted her to still feel attached to her parents. “But I wanted you and Pops to know first. I am just going to ring Aunty Morgana but I think she knows, I thought Colin would ask me soon and I asked her what Pops would do” 

“Never be frightened of Pops darling, I know he’s very protective but he would never hurt you” Merlin told Freya.

“I know Papa but I think he scares Colin” 

“I can see that, so while you speak to Aunty Morgana I will go and keep your Pops under control. But before you do will you please promise me one thing?”

“Anything Papa”

“Promise me that you will never go to sleep on an argument and that you will never be frightened to tell me anything. I might not be as vocal as Pops but I won’t see you hurt in any way. I want you to remember that. I’m always here for you” Merlin had a tear in his eye as he looked at his daughter. “I will miss you darling”

“Oh Papa of course I promise, and you won’t have chance to miss me I will call you every day. You have to promise you will call me if you get down, so I can help” Freya would always worry about her Papa even if he did have Pops to look after him.

“I will Poppet”

Merlin went out into the sitting room and found Arthur and Colin talking, Arthur was asking Colin what his future plans were and what he intended to do when he left university. “I will start applying soon for internship at one of the local businesses, hopefully for a year, I am in line for a 1st and have been top of my group throughout my coursework.” Colin told Arthur.

“Good, when you do apply at Pendragon’s I won’t promise you anything. In fact I don’t hire the interns so you can be sure you get in on merit if you do”

“Thank you Sir, but I would rather find something independently. Although hopefully one day I can apply to work at your company, I think it would be better if I found something else to start with.” Colin didn’t want people saying he got his job because of Freya.

This was clearly the right thing to have said as Arthur seemed to have relaxed more afterwards. It showed Arthur that Colin was not using Freya to get a foot in the door, and Arthur respected him for that.

After the young couple had left Merlin and Arthur sat together on the sofa “Thank you Arthur” Merlin told his husband “Freya loves Colin and I think he will be good for her.”

“He had better be, I as good as offered him an internship at Pendragon’s and he turned it down” 

“So now you feel better?” Merlin asked.

“I do at least the boy wants to get places on his own back, but how do you feel about it?” Arthur knew Merlin wasn’t as happy as he made out.

“Sad, my little girl has grown up and soon she will have her own family and we will be less important to her. I am happy she has found her special person, and I think she has, but it won’t be the same anymore.” Merlin said truthfully.

Arthur hugged his husband “Merlin it won’t matter who she marries she will always have a very special corner of her heart for you.” He kissed the end of Merlin’s nose. “But I mean it if he ever hurts her I will kill him” he paused “Do you remember her first boyfriend?”

“Yes, you chased him off and made her cry, she wouldn’t speak to you for days” Merlin smiled at the thought. “He was a creep I admit”

After a few moments Arthur turned to Merlin once more “Do you mind if we invite his parents over for a meal?”

Merlin laughed “You want to check them out?” he asked “Really you are so predictable”

“Look you can tell things from parents and I want to be sure our little girl is going to be happy” Arthur protested.

“And if you’re not happy what will you do? Make her give him up?” Merlin smirked.

“No you will speak to her and I will frighten him off” Arthur said seriously.

“You have to be joking, sometimes I think you have more of your father in you than is nice” Merlin said looking at the blonde. “You know how that turned out. It took him years to come to terms with us and them only thanks to his wife.”

Arthur glared at Merlin “Now don’t get nasty, but that’s a point we can introduce Colin to Uther, if that doesn’t scare him off nothing will”

“On that note I’m off to bed” Merlin stood up and walked slowly to the stairs. Arthur watched and noticed that Merlin was walking more stiffly than normal. Clearly his back was playing up again. He got up and followed Merlin waiting for the stair lift to reach to top of the stairs before bounding up after the raven haired man. He followed Merlin to the Master bedroom. 

“I’ll run you a bath love, it will help your back” without waiting for an answer Arthur ran a bath and then helped Merlin to get on to the hoist. He had noticed Merlin was wearing his back brace again. “Did you hurt yourself?” he asked.

“No” came the short answer, then seeing Arthur’s face Merlin added “It’s been getting worse the last week or so. I just thought the brace might help”

“You need to see the specialist Merl, you’ve been having this more often lately” Arthur was concerned, he knew Merlin kept a lot of his pain to himself and that it must be bad if he was wearing the hated brace. 

“Mfine” Merlin muttered as he sank into the hot water. “Just leave it”

Arthur was concerned and he couldn’t pretend otherwise but he had an idea he knew would work. “Well you should get it looked at, you don’t want to use the wheelchair to take your daughter down the aisle do you?”

Merlin looked at his husband “That is sneaky Pendragon, alright I’ll see the doctor. Now let me soak in peace.”

Luckily for the two men Morgana took over the wedding arrangements with Freya leaving Arthur top pay for everything. The time flew past and even Arthur could see that Colin adorned Freya. Nearer the wedding Freya and Merlin had an argument. Merlin told his daughter that he wanted Mordred and Kara invited to the wedding “He is your Uncle Freya”

“Never, I will never forgive them for what they did and I will not have her there” Freya shouted. Colin tried to calm Freya but she wouldn’t relent “It’s our wedding and I say NO!” with that she stomped off.

Arthur hugged Merlin “I think you are going to let her have her way, she is right it is her wedding”

“You’re only saying that because you don’t want them there either.” Merlin said angrily. “She can’t do this!” 

“Merlin, just think about it and don’t make this a huge issue between you, even if they were invited I don’t suppose Kara would come.”

“I know that but Mordred would, but he won’t if Kara isn’t even included. He is her uncle!” Merlin stumbled as he turned to leave and began to fall, Arthur moved quickly, but not quickly enough and Merlin hit the floor with a thump, but what was worse he caught his head on the coffee table as he fell. 

“Merlin!” Arthur fell to his knees beside his husband and quickly assessed the injury. Merlin was clean out. He had blood on his forehead. Arthur could see he was still breathing and quickly pulled out his phone and dialled 999. “Merlin wake up please!” quickly telling the operator all he needed to he sat and waited for the ambulance to arrive. He was scared and frightened, he could cope with anything except seeing his family hurt. Why had he argued with Merlin? It wasn’t worth this. Then he thought of Freya…..oh my god he had to tell her. Then the doorbell rang he reluctantly left Merlin’s side to open the door. Within minutes they were on their way to hospital. 

When he reached A&E he rang Morgana “Please Morgs can you get hold of Freya, Merlin is in hospital, I don’t want her driving herself. He fell over and knocked himself out on the coffee table”

“Is he going to be alright?” A very worried Morgana asked

“I don’t know Morgs the doctors are seeing him now, do you know where Freya is?” Arthur pleaded

“I’ll find her and we’ll be there soon” 

Arthur sat and waited as the doctors checked Merlin over, then they called Arthur in “Your husband is waking up Mr Pendragon. We are sending him for a scan and we will keep him in, he was unconscious for some time. You can go and see him and go with him for his scan. Once we get the results we will come and see you.”

Arthur rushed in to Merlin’s side “Ok love, how are you feeling?” he asked the pale man who was lying on the trolley. He took Merlin’s hand in his own and kissed it. Merlin had clearly had his forehead stitched.

Merlin looked up and gave Arthur a wan smile “Fuzzy, but I’m ok, clumsy feet again”

“That coffee tables going!” Arthur said forcibly 

“Don’t be daft Arthur, my fault. Wrap me up in cushions” he tried to joke then closed his eyes.

“Merlin, don’t ever do that to me again! Merlin?” Arthur realised Merlin had dropped off again. Turning to the nurse he asked “Is he alright?”

“Light headed, don’t worry we’ll soon get him sorted” she smiled and then someone came through and spoke to the nurse who turned to Arthur “Your daughter and sister are here. They can come in briefly but I’m afraid it’s only you who can go to the scanner with him”

Freya and Morgana came in through the curtain and Freya went to her father’s side “Oh Papa what happened?”

“He fell over and hit his head on the coffee table” Arthur told her.

“My fault” Merlin said “I got angry and wasn’t looking where I was going.”

At that moment they came to take Merlin to the scanner. It was sometime before they were all together again. Arthur went to see his daughter as they were getting Merlin settled into his bed. By then Colin was there to support his fiancé. Freya looked up “Is he alright?”

“The scan showed nothing to worry about, they will keep him in overnight but he should be home tomorrow” Arthur told the worried group.

Freya had remembered what Merlin had said so asked her Pops “Why was Papa angry? What happened?” 

Arthur looked uncomfortable he didn’t want his daughter to feel responsible. Freya looked at him “Was it about Uncle Mordred?”

“You my girl are spending too much time with your Aunty Morgana” he looked at Colin “I’s stop that if I were you” 

“It was wasn’t it. It was my fault!”

“No it wasn’t Freya, it was Papa’s fault if anyone’s, he didn’t think before he moved.” Arthur told his daughter “It was an accident, he has been unsteady recently, so don’t you dare blame yourself”

“I will tell Papa they can come, but I won’t speak to them and they sit well away from me” Freya said “I knew Papa was upset with me”

Colin put his arm round his girlfriend “We won’t notice them love, it won’t matter. We can do this if it helps your Papa”

The nurse came and told them they could see Merlin. They all went in and Freya hugged her Papa “They can come Papa, I never meant to upset you”

Merlin glared at Arthur “Why did you tell her?” he demanded

“You did Papa, you said you were angry and I knew why” Freya smiled at her Papa “Don’t blame Pops this time”

Merlin rolled his eyes and Arthur grinned “We let this girl spend too much time with Morgana”

“And that’s a good thing” Morgana protested then turning to Colin she said “You do realise you are getting three parents in law don’t you?”

Colin looked at Morgana “Freya’s Uncle Gwaine also claims parental rights”

Merlin looked up and held his daughters hand “Does he know what he’s letting himself in for?”

“He does and he still wants to marry me” Freya said proudly.

“I should think so to!” Arthur exclaimed “The best family in the world to be part of”

Freya looked at her Pops “Grandpa Uther has invited us to tea next week”

“Ah…..well Colin please don’t think he is an example to anyone, Just keep quiet get out as quick as you can” Arthur advised. Arthur looked at Merlin “I think we ought to let Merlin rest don’t you?”

Morgana looked at Colin “Come on, I know a dismissal when I hear one. Let’s leave these two here with Merlin, neither of them intend to leave, and go and get a coffee. We can go over the seating plan for the reception while we wait”

Arthur took Merlin home the next day none the worse for wear except for a few stitches and a bruise. When thy got back Merlin found the coffee table already gone. “Now where will I put my coffee, you have to get it back”

Three days later Arthur relented but a new table took the old ones place. When Merlin demanded to know why he was told “The other had glass in it, this one is safer”

As promised Merlin made an appointment with his specialist and was told, after tests that his back was deteriorating and he would need more surgery “There is a new technique now that will help, the rehabilitation period is about a month and you will be in hospital for a week. As you are a private patient I could get it done in two weeks” the consultant told the couple.

Merlin shook his head “It will have to wait, our daughter gets married in a month and I intend to walk her up the aisle”

“I can only stress Mr Emrys-Pendragon that delay is never a good thing, you have already been getting worse for some time. If you back deteriorates further you could be wheelchair bound for life” the consultant looked at Arthur as if to get his back up.

“This is my decision not my husbands!” Merlin caught the look Arthur had received “I will walk my daughter up the aisle”

“Then I suggest that you spend most of the run up time in your brace and not put any strain what so ever on your back” the consultant was not happy. “Let me know if you change your mind, now I will leave you to think it over, talk to my secretary about a date”

The next few days the two men discussed little else. Merlin had banned Arthur from saying a word to Freya. Much as he hated what was happening Arthur had to agree. But he made Merlin agree to going into hospital the day after the wedding. Which Merlin agreed to, provided Freya didn’t know until after she got back from honeymoon and that no one else knew either. The next month was hell for Arthur who watched Merlin like a hawk and refused to let Merlin do anything to endanger his fragile back. Freya thought it was because of Merlin’s fall and kept telling her Pops to not be so protective.

With worrying about Merlin and Freya Arthur was becoming shorter tempered. He was snapping over small things. Which in the end resulted in an argument with Freya. “I know you don’t want me to marry Colin but I am and you should be happy for me” Freya told her Pops after one to many comments.

Freya ran to her Aunty Morgana and cried. This resulted in a very angry Morgana turning up at Arthur’s office. “What the hell had got into you!” she demanded “Colin is a nice guy and you have to stop being such a possessive git”

“I’m not possessive!” Arthur protested. Morgana looked at her brother closely and noticed he had lost weight and clearly wasn’t sleeping well. 

“What is it Arthur, it’s not just the wedding is it?”

Arthur looked at his sister, surprised they hadn’t had this conversation before. He knew things were getting him down and he and Merlin had also been turning down requests to go out. Things had been getting strained between the two men as Arthur was very worried about Merlin and also knew Freya would be understandably angry that she had been kept in the dark. “Don’t push it Morgana, just drop it”

“Right well I will go and ask Merlin then” she turned to leave

“NO! Leave him alone!” Arthur hissed  
Morgana turned around like she had been slapped “Arthur what’s the matter, you have to tell me. Is Merlin unwell?”

Arthur sagged he looked up at Morgana he had tears running down his face, he had reached the end of his tether. Morgana was shocked she hadn’t seen her brother like this since Merlin’s attack. “What’s the matter Arthur, I promise I won’t say anything but you can’t keep this to yourself”

She walked up to her brother and hugged him “I know I’m a bitch sometimes Arthur but you know I love you, please tell me”

Arthur explained about Merlin’s back and how he had refused to have treatment until after the wedding and that he wouldn’t let him tell Freya that when she was on honeymoon he would be in hospital. “I am worried sick Morgs, not only about Merlin but Freya, what happens if something goes wrong, she will never forgive me” Arthur confessed. “I am trying to stop him doing anything silly, but he is determined she doesn’t suspect a thing, so I’m getting all the flack. I want her to be happy but I NEED Merlin to be safe. I can’t have anything happen to him”

“Oh Arthur” Morgana’s heart bled for her brother. “Does Merlin know how you feel?”

“I can’t put that on him, it’s so important to him that he walks down the aisle with her. I suggested if he had the operation when it was suggested he could still go down the aisle in a wheelchair but he refused. He so wants this” Arthur told his sister “It’s too late now he would be in hospital if we booked it now”

“Freya would have postponed her wedding if she had known” Morgana pointed out

“Merlin knew that, there is a chance something could go wrong, not a huge one, but he didn’t want to risk that and have her unhappy on her wedding day. You know how much he has given up to have Freya with him, I couldn’t deny him this”

“You Numpty! You should have told me I could have support you both!” Morgana exclaimed 

“You mustn’t tell him you know! He would hate it. He hates people to be sorry for him, please Gana don’t tell him you know” Arthur practically begged his sister “You know how hard he has fought to get his self-esteem and confidence back.”

“I won’t tell him but you must promise to talk to me, I can support you and that will help Merlin and Freya”

Morgana had been right Arthur was able to cope better just knowing that someone else knew. The invites out stopped and when Morgana and Leon visited Morgana was able to subtly help Merlin without making him feel helpless or a burden. The day of the wedding rehearsal came and Morgana made sure that Merlin was given tasks that kept him sat down except for a short time. The night before the wedding Freya stayed with her fathers and Arthur ordered a take away and they sat together looking through old photo albums and remembering the good times. Freya sat between the two men and hugged them both “I love you both so much, I know I am marrying Colin and I love him but that will never diminish the love I have for you both.” She told them.

Arthur looked at the girl he considered his daughter in every way “If ever anything goes wrong you have to tell us, don’t be too proud. He is a good man and I hope you are very happy, as happy as your papa and I are”

Freya smiled “I knew you liked him deep down”

“I do but that doesn’t mean I won’t kill him if he ever makes you unhappy” Arthur growled “You were my daughter before you were his wife”

Merlin smiled at his husband and Freya, he blessed having them both but couldn’t help but wonder what her birth parents would have felt. He sometimes wondered as Will had always been gravelly with Arthur, thinking he was a snob, but somehow he thought he would have approved. He found his eyes watering as he thought of his brother and mother. Arthur noticed 

“What up love?” he asked gently

“I was thinking of my mother and Freya’s parents and what they would be thinking seeing their little girl getting married and all that they have missed.” Merlin said honestly.

“They would have been as proud as we are, our little girl is all grown up” Arthur ruffled Merlin’s hair and squeezed Freya. 

 

“They would have been proud of you two as well” Freya told the men “Without you I wouldn’t be the person I am”

Arthur raised his wine glass “To the family past and present”

The next morning Morgana came and helped Freya get ready. The hairdresser had been and gone, Morgana was going to do Freya’s make up. The two men were in a nervous state “This is worse than our wedding “Arthur complained “At least then I knew what we were doing, I hope she will be happy”

“We can’t hold her hand forever, we have done our job now it’s time to let Colin take our place” Merlin said sadly.

“No Merlin he will never do that! But you are right we hand her over for him to care for, but that doesn’t mean we won’t still e there for her” Arthur glared “God help him if he ever hurts her”

“And if she hurts him?” Merlin asked reasonably

“She won’t” Arthur helped Merlin put his back brace on and hoped it wouldn’t be long before the raven haired man no longer needed it. He was looking forward to the wedding but fearful for what was happening the next day. Merlin would be in surgery within twenty four hours.

Merlin turned to his husband “Thank you, I know it hasn’t been easy for you but it was something I had to do…. You are far too good to me I don’t deserve you. But I do love you”

“I love you, and I know why you did this and tomorrow I will be with you every step of the way, and when you are out of hospital I am taking a month off work. Then once you are fit we are going on a very long awaited honeymoon of our own.” Arthur hugged Merlin “You mean more to me than you can ever know, if Colin loves our daughter half as much as I love you, I will be happy for her” he kissed Merlin “Now you look good enough to give me ideas so let’s get in a public place before I make us late for Freya’s wedding.

As Freya joined the men in the lounge as they waited for the car Merlin walked up to his daughter in all but birth. “I have something special for you, I wanted to give it to you before but knew you wouldn’t take it, but now you have to as it’s a wedding present to you from you Nan and parents” he looked at Freya “It’s all the money they left us when they died. I kept it for your education but as Arthur paid for that it was never used” 

Freya hugged her Papa “Don’t make me cry Papa, you’ll ruin my makeup”

“There is also another thing, Pops and I have bought your little house, you aren’t renting it, its yours” Freya and Colin had spent ages finding a small cottage as their first home. Intending to rent until they had saved enough to buy. They had turned down Arthur’s offer of money. When they found the place they wanted Arthur had stepped in and bought it of the owners. The two men knew that the couple loved it.

Freya looked at the two men “You shouldn’t have, you have already given us so much” she protested

Arthur smiled at her “Everything we have will be yours one day poppet, let us help you now, so we can see the benefits. We understood you wanting to find something for yourself and prove how independent you were, but we wanted to do this”

“Thank you” Freya knew when to give up “But Colin won’t be happy, he wanted to show you he was marrying me for love and not your money”

“We know he is, if I wasn’t sure I would have had him scared off a long time ago” Arthur winked at Freya.

It was the proudest day of Merlin’s life as he walked down the aisle with Freya, he was one side and Arthur the other. Only Arthur and Morgana knew of the pain Merlin was in. Merlin wasn’t ashamed of the tears that fell as the vows were taken, Arthur fought his back…just. At the reception Colin was approached by Gwaine. The Publican had remained as fond of Freya has he had always been “If you hurt her you had better hope that Arthur gets to your first” he warned “If I had been a bit younger you wouldn’t have stood a chance” he smiled at Freya “But she didn’t want a sugar daddy”

“Uncle Gwaine! Behave” Freya warned smiling at Gwaine.

“You wanted to marry me when you were nine” Gwaine protested

“That’s before she realised what a rogue you were” Arthur said from behind the group.

When the best man’s speech and Arthur’s Merlin stood up “I’m sorry but you have to go through two father’s speeches. I agree with everything that my husband had said but want to add it has been a pleasure to have had the opportunity to look after Freya, she gave my life purpose. At nineteen I had no idea what I was doing but we learnt together. I wouldn’t change anything, whatever happen has been worth it to reach this day. I am proud of my little girl and I know her birth parents and grandmother would have been as well. May you have the happiness I have had in my marriage and should you be blessed with children I hope you enjoy them as much as I have enjoyed being a parent” Merlin sat down, by now his back was hurting, he had refused to take painkillers not wanting to blur the day’s events. But he knew the he would have a painful night to pay for it, but he didn’t regret it.

Freya then stood up “I know as the bride I don’t get to speak but then I do have a strong female role model so you can’t expect me to follow tradition.” That got a chuckle everyone knew Freya was referring to Morgana “I want to say my Papa and Pops have been the best, Papa looked after me when I was a little girl and upset at losing my family, he was always there for me. He gave more for me than he should have had to, you all know the story, but never once got bitter or nasty, or not that I saw, I don’t think he has a nasty bone in his body. I love both my parents they made me the person I am today, with a bit of help from Aunty Morgana. Now enjoy the day because I’m going to.”

Once the meal had finished Arthur took Merlin and made him lie down until the evening do “We are not stopping late and you are going to take your painkillers”

“Not yet, I will once I go to bed, not before” Merlin insisted but Arthur insisted and in the end Merlin took a half dose. They lay together until it was time to go to the evening event. As the guests arrived the newlyweds spoke to them all. As Mordred arrived Freya took a deep breath as she saw Kara at his side. She gripped Colin’s hand as they approached “Congratulations Freya and Colin, thank you for the invitation, we won’t stop long this evening but we wanted to come” Mordred told her “It means a lot that you asked us”

Freya looked at her Uncle and his wife and in a quiet voice she spoke “I invited you because Papa wanted you to come, you are family” there was a strong hint of sarcasm in her voice. “I would do anything for Papa” she paused “I must admit I didn’t think you would both show up”

“You are family Freya, I…we are sorry for what happened but hope you can put it in the past and look forward to the future” Mordred told her “We would like to renew our contact with you” Mordred looked at his wife.

Kara looked at Freya “I didn’t know, not for certain and it was my father” she explained “We wanted the best for you, I am sorry for what I said but I was ill, it was such a shock to me. Can we be friends?”

Colin squeezed his new wife’s hand in support as she spoke, he voice remained low “I won’t spoil my parents day, Pap has forgiven you I know, but I tell you this now hell will freeze over before I forgive either of you. I hate you for what you did to him, not his injuries, I realise that wasn’t directly your fault, it was because you were a spoilt bitch, but the emotional distress you caused him, before you decided you wanted a child you didn’t lift a finger to help. Then you tried to steal me from him. If I see either of you ever again it will be too soon.” Freya gave them both a false smile in case her Papa was watching them she walked away.

She hadn’t seen Morgana stood nearby, but as Freya and Colin walked away she stepped forward “I suggest you say hello to Merlin then leave. I would hate for Arthur and Gwaine to evict you, it would upset Merlin and I think you have done too much of that already” She looked at the pair of them as if they were dirt under her feet. “I saw you at the wedding I didn’t think you would have the gall to turn up here”

Mordred looked at Morgana as he put his arm round his wife. “You and Pendragon poisoned her against us. She was too young to remember”

“She wasn’t too young! She had lost her parents then you tried to take her away from Merlin, he ended up in hospital and has been partially invalided ever since, I’d say she has every reason to hate you. Now say your goodbyes and go” Morgana glared at the pair and walked off.

“And that goes double for me” came Gwaine’s voice “I give you ten minutes then you go, this is Freya’s day and I won’t see her upset.”

Mordred decided that he would do just that, it might have been a mistake but he had thought the invite was Freya’s way of starting to build bridges, Kara wanted to stay but Mordred told he no “We won’t make a fuss it wouldn’t be fair, we will try again” he promised her.

Walking up to Merlin and Arthur Mordred ignored the glare that Arthur gave him “Merlin, we came to give our best wishes to the couple but we must go now, I hope we see you soon”

“I will ring you in a couple of weeks, thank you for coming and it’s a pity you can’t stay.” Merlin hugged his brother and gave Kara a quick peck on the cheek. Arthur raised his eyebrow, he really couldn’t understand how Merlin could do it. But then that was Merlin self-sacrificing and gentle.

“Goodbye Arthur” Mordred knew exactly what Arthur was thinking and in a way he could understand it. But he really did regret what had happened. Arthur nodded but didn’t speak. The couple left.

As they did the dancing started and after Freya and Colin had danced the first dance Freya approached Merlin “Papa I want a dance with you”. 

Merlin gave Freya a smile “Of course, I can’t very well dance with Colin can I?” he smiled, Arthur realising that Merlin was going to go onto the dance floor quickly spoke to the band and got a slower number played. As the couple dance Freya felt her Papa’s back brace, she frowned 

“Is your back playing you up?” she demanded.

“A precaution only poppet” Merlin told her as they danced. As soon as they had finished Freya grabbed her Pops

“Come on you as well” she smiled “Then I’m going to dance with my husband” it l felt strange saying that.

As soon as they were away from Merlin Freya demanded “Papa’s back, how bad is it?” she looked at Arthur’s face “I felt his brace”

Merlin had told Arthur what he wanted him to say if she asked and as much as he hated lying to her, he wouldn’t ruin her wedding day with worry’s “He’s alright it’s just a long day and lots of standing. I’ll take him up to rest soon, I know you want him here but I think it’s best, anyway this is your day not ours”

“Pops you would tell me wouldn’t you? I mean if Papa is poorly” she was clearly not convinced

“Freya, your Papa is fine, you know what his back is like. He didn’t sleep well last night that didn’t help” Arthur hugged Freya “Don’t worry about him love leave that to me, enjoy your day that’s what he wants the most”

An hour later Arthur and Merlin went to the room they had for the night. They had one of the few downstairs rooms. As soon as they were inside and the door was shut Arthur gave Merlin his strongest painkillers. “Now take it and get some rest. Remember in the morning only water. We will have to try to miss the breakfast”

“You go to the breakfast, Freya will want you to I’ll come and say I have an upset tummy” Merlin told him. “Or better still arrive and say I am eating later once they have gone.” Merlin sat on the bed and let Arthur help him remove the brace and settle him in bed. He was in too much pain to bother with a wash. Arthur curled up with his husband and held him. His mind full of worry for the raven haired man in his arms.

“You know I love you” Merlin’s voice came as they led in the dark “I know I asked you to lie and I’m sorry, but there was no choice. Even if Freya had delayed the wedding she would still have worried and if anything did happen her anniversaries would have been spoilt for ever more”

Arthur sat up and leaned on one elbow looking down at Merlin, who he could just see from the light coming through the curtains. “Nothing will happen Merlin, you will be fine”

Merlin looked up at his husband “There is a risk, even if it is a small one and I couldn’t take that chance, Freya has had enough heartbreak in her life. If anything does happen make sure she knows I loved her. I love you so much Arthur, I never thought I would to start with, but you are everything to me, you and Freya. Without you I couldn’t have come this far”

Arthur’s breathe hitched, he couldn’t bear to think of losing Merlin “I won’t lose you! Nothing is going to happen. Stop worrying and get some rest.” He leaned down and kissed Merlin gently.

Merlin moaned and Arthur continued to trail small kisses on Merlin’s lips and neck. Then he stopped “I need to stop, your back is hurting too much.” He smiled at the man beneath him “You know how you affect me. I love you Merlin I always have, you mean more to me than my own life. Not only that but you gave me a daughter. Now rest darling please and don’t worry, tomorrow it will all be over and in a couple of months we will take an extended honeymoon and visit all the places you have ever wanted to see. The world is our oyster” 

Arthur gently caressed Merlin until the younger man drifted into sleep. Arthur lay there his own mind full of worry and doubt. He knew Merlin had no choice other than to have the operation but at the same time prayed the delay hadn’t increased the risks.

The next morning the couple managed to arrive late for the breakfast and told the newlyweds they would eat later. They saw the couple of on honeymoon. As soon as they were out of site Arthur made Merlin sit down “Morgana stay with him and don’t let him move”

Arthur went and packed then called a taxi they were soon on their way to the hospital leaving Morgana to tell Gwaine and the others. She warned them “No matter what Freya isn’t to know anything until she gets back. That’s what Merlin wants”

Freya wasn’t as fooled as everyone thought and spent half the flight to her honeymoon worrying about her Papa. Colin finally broke through to her when he told her that her Papa had wanted her happy and she should try not to worry, she would see him in two weeks and if anything happened her Pops would let her know. Meanwhile Arthur made sure Merlin was at the hospital in time and then sat with his husband until he went to theatre. As he waited he was joined by Morgana. Four hours later the surgeon came to see them 

“I believe the operation has been a success, we won’t know for sure for a couple of weeks, you may go and see him. He is still sleepy but I know you won’t be happy until you do” 

Two weeks later Freya and Colin landed back in Heathrow airport, as they went through arrivals Freya looked through the crowds for her Papa and Pops who she was expecting to collect her. Her face fell as she spotted Gwaine. Running towards him she gave him a hug

“Where is Papa and Pops?” she asked “Not that it isn’t nice to see you”

Gwaine grimaced “Your Pops wanted to stay with your Papa, so he asked me to come”

Freya looked at her adopted uncle “What’s the matter with Papa?” she demanded

“Don’t worry he’s Ok look they will explain later”

Freya glared at Gwaine “No way you tell me and know, you know what’s happened and I want to know now!”

“They are right you know, you have spent too much time with Morgana! I’m not telling you it’s not my place” Gwaine insisted

“Uncle Gwaine do you want me to tell Pops what you were up to at the reception?” Freya’s voice was deceptively mild.

“You wouldn’t!” Gwaine protested.

“Don’t try me! Now what’s happened” by now they were at the car.

Gwaine turned round to Colin “Now you see what a harpy you’ve married!”

Colin smiled “I knew already, only unlike you I don’t push my luck”

Gwaine grinned “You’ll go far my boy” then looking at Freya he continued “Your Papa had to have an operation on his back, it went well and he’s home”

Freya had to stop herself from grasping Gwaine’s arm as he drove out of the carpark. “I knew it! He had his back brace on for the wedding, when did he have his operation and why wasn’t I told”

“You were on honeymoon!” Gwaine told her “Now look I need to concentrate ask your fathers any other questions”

Colin leaned forward from the back seat “Leave it Freya, Gwaine has to drive and I for one don’t want an accident. I’m sure your Papa is fine or they would have told you”

Freya looked at both men “Don’t take us to our house take me to Papa’s” she demanded

“I already am” Gwaine grinned. “Like Morgana you can be predictable”

The minute they pulled up on the driveway Freya was out of the car and into the house, she went straight to the lounge then kitchen finding no one there she was about to go upstairs when her Pops walked down to great her, seeing her face he said “Hi darling, please keep quiet Papa has just fallen asleep”

Freya grabbed her fathers hand and dragged him into the kitchen and closed the door “Why didn’t you tell me?” she demanded

“Tell you what poppet?”

That Papa was in hospital? When did he go in and why?” she looked at Arthur guilty expression “You knew didn’t you, before I went?”

“We did, but your Papa didn’t want you worried at the wedding and he wanted to walk down the aisle with you” Arthur told her.

 

“I could have postponed it, I wouldn’t have minded” Freya practically shouted

“Freya he wouldn’t hear of it, he was frightened if you did and it went wrong you would forever see your wedding day as connected with grief” Arthur was trying to be reasonable and honest to make up for lying to her.

“It was dangerous” she asked horrified

“No more than any other operation in the spinal column”

Then she asked the one question he had been dreading “So when did he have the operation?”

Arthur face must have said it all, he had never been able to lie to his family. “When Pops?”

“The day you left, he was on the operating table by ten o’clock” then his head rocked back as his daughter slapped him as hard as she could. Arthur hand came up and held her wrist.

“How dare you, how dare the both of you, I had the right to know, did he delay his surgery for my wedding? He did, didn’t he? Why did you let him risk himself? You know what he’s like” Freya demanded tears in her eyes. “I could have lost him and never had the chance to see him again!!”

Arthur pulled his daughter into his chest “I’m sorry my love but it was what your Papa wanted. He wanted to see you happy and without a worry on your wedding day. Don’t be mad at him please? It meant so much to him”

Freya collapsed into Arthur arms “I’m sorry Pops I shouldn’t have hit you”

“I deserved it, rather me than your Papa” he paused and looked over her shoulder to Colin and Gwaine. “Come on we all need a drink, Freya needs to calm down before she sees her Papa”

“How is he Sir” Colin asked

“Please Colin I have told you it’s either Pops or Arthur……He’s better, he spent a week in hospital and now he is having physio daily. The delay was….. not good but he got away with it. The surgeon seems to think the operation was a total success but we need to wait. Without it he would have been in a wheelchair all the time. His back was weakening. Hopefully the pain will be all but gone and he will 

Freya hugged her Pops “I’m sorry Pops it must have been hard for you”

“It was, but we had no real choice we knew that.” He smiled “But it will have been worth it if it works. He will sleep for a hours or two then you can see him he had a bad night last night”

“Then I’ll take these tow home and they can come back later” Gwaine suggested.

“Thank you Gwaine” Freya had calmed down and was happier knowing that her Papa was getting better.

Later that afternoon Freya returned this time Colin drove her in their car. Merlin had woken and Arthur had helped him downstairs and into the sitting room where he was sitting in his special recliner, He had been warned that Freya knew of his accident. Arthur had even told him how their daughter had slapped him.

Freya walked into the room and up to her Papa and knelt in front of him. She hugged him gently and then said “You shouldn’t have done it, you need to look after yourself, I would smack you as well but you are still fragile. But wait until your better. Papa you mean to much to me to risk your health like that it was silly”

“I had my reasons poppet” Merlin smiled at her “I wanted you to have the wedding you always dreamed of and I wanted to walk up the aisle with you. I was worth it”

“You shouldn’t have waited for your operation we would have waited for as long as it took.”

 

“What’s done is done, and thank you for speaking to your Uncle and Aunt it meant a lot” Freya blushed slightly and to take the attention off of his new wife, knowing as he did how that conversation went. Colin asked “How long before you can walk?” 

“I am taking some steps already but I need to be careful” he smiled at Freya “Your Pops has threatened to take me away on our own honeymoon when I am mobile. It seems going to Disneyland didn’t count” he grinned

“I thought it was a great honeymoon, after all I got to go!” Freya smiled and looking at Arthur she asked “Where are you going?”

“Anywhere and everywhere we want, starting with Europe and working round the world. I think we both need a long break, your Aunty Morgana has offered to look after the company for me, with the senior staff of course. I just hope she doesn’t stage a coup when we are away” Arthur told his daughter. “After all you have someone to look after you now”

“I can look after myself, but I’m not sure about you two” she looked at Merlin “You deserve it and so does Pops but if anything happens I want to know straight away.”

Colin laughed “Does having an overly protective nature come as part of the gene in your family?”

“We're are not overly protective!” all three of the others said together.

“I can tell that!”

The END ……….maybe


End file.
